<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【中苏南】三秋令旦（R） by SovietBall</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23186140">【中苏南】三秋令旦（R）</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SovietBall/pseuds/SovietBall'>SovietBall</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:40:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,443</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23186140</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SovietBall/pseuds/SovietBall</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>平心而论，伊利亚、王耀和约瑟普都觉得，这个巧合值得90以上的分数。</p><p>1990年。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>中苏南</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【中苏南】三秋令旦（R）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Warning：非典型三角恋与非典型3p。实质上的南中，精神上的苏中南，结尾顺便中南苏了一把。</p><p>南斯拉夫：约瑟普•瓦尔特。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>王耀抱着《中国政府和苏联政府关于中国向苏联提供日用消费品的政府贷款协定》的草案快走到克里姆林宫时，他看见了一个意料之外的人：同样抱着一个文件袋的约瑟普。几乎同时，约瑟普也看见了他。<br/>
两人不约而同地停下了脚步，也都没打招呼，安静地在红场上隔着五十米对视，似乎都在等对方扭头离开。<br/>
两三分钟后，还是王耀先开了口，他走近约瑟普，温声道：“一起进去么？”<br/>
约瑟普生硬地点了点头：“当然。”<br/>
两人无声地穿过了克里姆林宫的门岗，无声地进门、上楼梯、拐弯，最后无声地站在了伊利亚的房间门口。王耀扭头望了眼约瑟普，见他依然面无表情，便让开一步道：“你来敲门？”<br/>
约瑟普也不出声，伸手敲了三下门后直接按下了门把手，然后转过身，把王耀先推了进去。</p><p>伊利亚半坐在床上，闭着眼睛，大腿上还摊着本书，似乎并没听见门开了。王耀喊了声“伊廖沙”后，他才受惊似的睁开了眼睛：“啊——抱歉，耀。”<br/>
王耀快步走到床前，俯下身道：“没什么伊廖沙，你想休息的话，我可以晚上再来。”他抽走了伊利亚腿上的书，合上一看，是列宁的《怎么办？》。<br/>
王耀克制住了自己的难过，若无其事地把书放回了书架上，柔声道：“没事的，哥哥。”<br/>
伊利亚坐在床上对约瑟普招了招手：“约扎，随便坐吧，茶只怕有点冷了。”随后才对走回床边的王耀道，“耀，你得记着，约扎不太喜欢听‘兄弟’之类的词。”<br/>
在王耀道歉之前，约瑟普把自己带来的文件袋重重甩在了桌上，随后上前把王耀拉了过去，大声道：“我只是不想和你当兄弟。我和王可是有着兄弟般的情谊。”<br/>
王耀：“……”<br/>
伊利亚：“……噗。”</p><p>场景一时有些尴尬。王耀给了约瑟普一个安抚的拥抱，轻声道了一句“别闹了”，随后指了指自己的文件袋：“伊廖沙，之前说的贷款协议草案我带来了，你有空看看吧？”<br/>
伊利亚笑了笑，轻声道：“不用现在看？”<br/>
“我可以在莫斯科待两天。”王耀左右看了看伊利亚和约瑟普，迅速下定了决心，咬着唇道，“那我先走了。”<br/>
王耀已经按住了门把手，这时他听见伊利亚说：“耀，我把眼镜落在书桌上了，你能帮我拿过来吗？”<br/>
“伊廖沙，你没有度数啊，那是平光镜。”<br/>
“啊，最近眼睛不太舒服。”<br/>
王耀看了看约瑟普，见他压根没有动弹的打算，便叹了口气，走到了书桌前，又问道：“需要眼药水吗？”<br/>
“不用，把眼镜拿过来就行了。”<br/>
王耀便把眼镜递给了伊利亚，在后者戴上它之前，他忽然被用力猛推了一把，不得不往前踉跄了几步，摔倒在了床上。<br/>
——得亏伊利亚卧室的是双人床，不然他就得摔在苏联人身上了。</p><p>王耀被约瑟普按在床上，愣愣地望着自己正上方的约瑟普，一时没有理解这是哪一出。<br/>
约瑟普看上去心情依然不好——虽然这似乎是句废话。他和王耀对视了几秒，王耀可以肯定，约瑟普的眼神有些凶戾。<br/>
王耀轻声道：“约瑟普？”<br/>
约瑟普全身一抖，随即条件反射似的低下头，恶狠狠地咬上了王耀的嘴唇。<br/>
这时伊利亚不紧不慢地戴上了眼镜，他扶了扶镜框，坐得更直了些，平和地笑道：“需要我离开吗，约扎？——还有耀？”<br/>
王耀终于被松开、开始喘气的时候，他听见约瑟普冷冷地说：“不需要，你不是一直很想看吗。”<br/>
王耀本能地扭头看向了伊利亚，发现后者也正瞧着自己，见王耀看过去，他便露出一个温柔的笑容：“那，耀？”<br/>
“……伊廖沙？”<br/>
伊利亚依然维持着波澜不惊的微笑，看上去气定神闲，仿佛在开什么代表大会。<br/>
王耀在半分钟后收回了视线，支起身体吻了吻约瑟普，低声道：“如果你想的话。”</p><p>话是那么说，但在开始被扩张的时候——这里或许得鸣谢伊利亚提供的润滑油——王耀还是表现出了异常的不配合，僵硬得就像西伯利亚大铁路下面的枕木，压上去说不定还能听见吱呀吱呀的脆响。<br/>
伊利亚轻叹道：“耀，你得放松些。”<br/>
这话起到了完全相反的作用。王耀深呼吸了好几次，依然没办法掐灭自己脑海里关于“羞耻”的种种情绪，要不是理性思维足够强大，他或许连保持不动都做不到。<br/>
约瑟普倒是比王耀坦然得多，他停下了手上的动作，问道：“太急了？”<br/>
王耀咬着自己的手背用力摇了摇头，松口后喘着气道：“不……其实是太慢了。”<br/>
约瑟普满脸问号，他安抚地按住了王耀的肩膀，试图制止他的颤抖，又扭头望向伊利亚。<br/>
伊利亚不负所望地给出了解释：“东方人比较含蓄，你最好先击破他的……心理防线，大概是这个意思。”<br/>
约瑟普震惊地看向了王耀，虽然没有说话，但表情显然在问：“你还有这东西？”<br/>
王耀：“……”他也不想这样，可这种类似本能的反应真的不是意志能控制的。</p><p>约瑟普有些迟疑了，似乎开始怀疑自己是不是正在犯下强奸罪，他再次望向伊利亚，忽然想和对方来个易地而处。<br/>
伊利亚用助人为乐的口吻问道：“需要帮忙吗？”<br/>
王耀：“……”<br/>
约瑟普：“……需要。”<br/>
伊利亚便下了床，站到了约瑟普身旁，握住了他的手掌，温声道：“耀，你得再打开些。”<br/>
“……好。”<br/>
不知是由于伊利亚对自己身体的熟稔、还是因为他过于平和的嗓音，王耀的精神防御终究出现了裂痕，这多少令他松了口气。<br/>
在约瑟普加到第三根手指的时候，伊利亚功成身退，他坐回了自己的位置，轻快地道：“最好稍微往左些，约扎。”</p><p>约瑟普有些机械地重复着伊利亚教的那些操作，如果这个屋子里的僵硬度是守恒的，那现在显然他才是质心。听到伊利亚的话后，他不自觉地抖了一下，然后在王耀陡然拔高的喘息声中慌张的道：“抱歉，我……”<br/>
“当逃兵可不光彩。”伊利亚慢悠悠地道。<br/>
约瑟普还没反应过来，王耀已先笑出了声，他摸索着握住了约瑟普的手指，喘息着道：“我没事，不用道歉。”<br/>
从任何角度来说，握着别人的手给自己扩张都挺古怪的，王耀引导着约瑟普再深入些，又偷空望了望伊利亚，见他也望着自己，神色从容柔和，忽然感觉自己被注入了一些力量。<br/>
王耀松开了手，转而揽住约瑟普的脖颈，小幅度地点了点头：“差不多……可以了。”</p><p>在约瑟普执行这个指令之前，伊利亚插话道：“如果你不想等会抱他去洗澡，最好戴套。”<br/>
约瑟普的表情说不上是疑惑还是震惊：“……你还知道世界上有这东西？”<br/>
伊利亚答道：“因为我一直负责全套。”<br/>
王耀奇道：“你房间里有？”<br/>
“当然没有。”<br/>
“……”<br/>
伊利亚用下巴指了指约瑟普：“约扎带来了，对吧？”<br/>
王耀仰头看着约瑟普，发现他的脸色交织着惊讶、恐惧和窘迫，心中忽然有些悲伤，也不想追问什么了：“约瑟普……直接进来吧。”<br/>
约瑟普却翻身下了床，粗暴地把他带来的文件袋扯了开来，然后把好几个安全套甩在了床上：“你怎么知道的？”<br/>
伊利亚还没开口，王耀却忽然间福至心灵，他支起上半身，抢问道：“所以你刚才那么不高兴？”<br/>
约瑟普：“……”<br/>
王耀叹了口气，他躺了回去，望着天花板缓缓道：“你直接让我走就行了。”<br/>
伊利亚道：“耀，你只猜对了一半。”<br/>
“啊？还有一半呢？”<br/>
“这不是我用的，是约扎用的，他今天想来上我，大概。”<br/>
王耀低声道：“那真不巧。”</p><p>约瑟普这时忽然激发了勇气或者怒气，他粗暴地戴好了套，按住王耀的腰，开始毫无技巧地往里面顶。<br/>
王耀被强制性禁了言——由于他和斯拉夫人的体型差，每次到这个时候，他都会有自己根本承受不了的错觉，当然，只是错觉。但即使理智知道这些，约瑟普进入到一半时，熟悉的压迫感与濒死感还是让王耀开始本能地挣扎。<br/>
伊利亚适时地开了口：“按住耀的手——就是这样。耀需要几分钟来适应。你最好慢慢顶进去，对，全部进去，耀能接受的。”<br/>
为了证明伊利亚说得对，王耀勉力对约瑟普露出了一个微笑，磕磕绊绊地道：“抱歉，别吓到。种族差异真的没有办法。”<br/>
其实这个时候进入方应该是非常舒爽的，但约瑟普的表情却十分诡异。在王耀感觉被完全塞满、闭上眼睛准备强迫自己快些适应时，他感到一些温热的水珠砸到了自己脸上。<br/>
王耀睁开眼睛，发现约瑟普哭了。</p><p>“约瑟普……约扎，”王耀的手依然被按着，只能颤抖着开口道，“我……抱歉……别哭了。”<br/>
约瑟普用力摇了摇头：“对不起，王。我这是在……强迫你。”他原本想说强奸，但最终还是说不出口。<br/>
王耀轻声道：“没有。这最多是和奸。”他费劲地仰起头，用额头轻轻蹭了蹭约瑟普的下巴。<br/>
这个动作让约瑟普的阴茎滑出了些许，王耀重新躺回去的时候，两人都低声喘了起来。<br/>
伊利亚温柔地道：“我想约扎的意思是，本来应该我躺在那的。”<br/>
约瑟普低声道：“其实你应该把我揍一顿。”<br/>
王耀噗的笑了出来，随即因为被刺激到而开始全身颤抖。伊利亚笑得就从容多了：“你不如问问耀，他想揍你吗？”<br/>
王耀咬着唇摇了摇头。<br/>
伊利亚道：“我也不想。”<br/>
约瑟普红着眼眶道：“抱歉，我其实……是因为一些其他事……”他低下头，眼泪噼里啪啦地落在王耀脸颊上。<br/>
伊利亚道：“想发泄一下？”<br/>
约瑟普没有应话，他垂下了脑袋，用带着血丝的眼睛委屈地、懊悔地、恐惧地看着王耀——或者不如说，看着不可测的命运。<br/>
伊利亚轻声道：“这主意并不算太坏，约扎。”<br/>
王耀叹了口气——这可并不太容易：“但如果你笑一笑，就更好了。”</p><p>尽管满脸泪痕，约瑟普最终还是笑了，虽然王耀觉得，若是把他的表情复刻到油画里，肯定能起到止小儿夜啼的作用。<br/>
这个简单的动作似乎抽走了约瑟普剩余的力气，他在三分钟后便射了出来。将安全套顺手丢在地上后，约瑟普带着“终于结束了”的松快，筋疲力尽地躺在王耀边上，满脸“谁都别想我起来”。<br/>
王耀蜷缩进了伊利亚抱来的毯子里，建议道：“约瑟普，你最好先睡一会。”<br/>
伊利亚道：“我去隔壁，把床让给你们？”<br/>
这个建议遭到了王耀和约瑟普的联名否决，中南双方一致要求苏方克制自己的势力范围。<br/>
王耀道：“你要么去看文件，要么在这屋乖乖休息。”<br/>
约瑟普道：“附议。”</p><p>伊利亚耸耸肩，决定先看看王耀带来的协定草案，在翻了几页后，他开口道：“贷款时限是20年？”<br/>
“对。”<br/>
“比我猜想得久。”伊利亚放下那摞纸，转而拆起了另一个文件袋——还好刚才撕扯的时候，约瑟普下手还算有分寸。<br/>
本来快陷入睡眠的约瑟普却忽然来了精神：“别看了，那份作废。”<br/>
“嗯？”<br/>
“我下星期拿一份新的来，”约瑟普斜眼看向王耀，“我和你签一个25年的。”<br/>
王耀笑着摇摇头，倒也不准备加码：“不用看我。”</p><p>约瑟普也觉得这行为有些无聊了，他翻了个身，对伊利亚抱怨道：“你该换个大些的床。”<br/>
伊利亚笑道：“那我睡沙发？”<br/>
王耀提高声音道：“你还是先上来吧，我都有些冷了。”<br/>
“我怕把你们谁挤下去。”<br/>
约瑟普宛如忘记了自己一分钟前说的话：“不会的，其实已经够大了。”<br/>
王耀补充：“但我们最好以发展的眼光看问题。”<br/>
伊利亚耸耸肩：“你们打算在我身上用完剩下的安全套么——你带了几个来着，约扎？”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>